Currently there are a wide variety of electronic devices that include one or more speakers located within their exterior housings. Many of these electronic devices employ traditional voice coil speakers that involve relatively large and complex assemblies. However, electronic devices are becoming smaller and more feature rich, leaving less room for the relatively large and complex voice coil speakers.